¿Quieres Casarte Conmigo?
by Lamister
Summary: Lily esta desesperada, James esconde algo...Ël le dice que no es nada, sus amigos tambien, pero ella sospecha lo peor...Un mini fic de como James le pidio a Lily que se casara con ella.
1. Desde las esmeraldas de Lily

¿Quieres Casarte conmigo?

Summary: Lily esta desesperada, James esconde algo...El le dice que no es nada, sus amigos tambien, pero ella sospecha lo peor...Un mini- fic de como James le pidio a Lily que se casara con ella y de la organizacion de la boda

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenescan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

N/A- 

**Uffffffff! Holas a todos! Como va? Espero q' bien. Hace mucho que no escribo tengo tan solo hechos 3 fics de Hp, pero tardado en subirlas por la causa de que he pensado 10 fics nuevos, entre ellos este...**

**Ojala les guste...Si les gusta mucho puedo hacer otro capitulo mas...**

Capitulo 1:- _Desde las esmeraldas de Lily_

_Al principio pensé que debería ser mi imaginación. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba me iba dado cuenta de la diferencia..._

**-Lil, que te pasa- le preguntó Marie una de sus mejores amigas**

**-No lo sé, solo temo que James me este dejando de querer...- dijo con tristeza**

**-No digas estupideces- la alentó su otra mejor amiga Stephany- Sabes que James te ama con locura...**

**-Si, pero...- se excusó Lily**

**-Déjate de estupideces y vamos a salir de compras...**

_Aunque mis amigas me alentaran yo seguía con mi miedo. Todo comenzó cuando faltaban dos meses para mi cumpleaños._

**-¿A dónde vas ,James, tan apurado?- le pregunto tranquilamente Lily a James**

**-A casa de Sirius- dijo el un poco nervioso**

_Se ausentaba mucho, más de costumbre claro. Iba todos los días luego del trabajo.Llegaba cenaba e iba a casa de Sirius. O directamente iba a casa de Sirius. A veces me asustaba y pensaba que le había pasado algo. Pero Remus siempre mandaba una carta vía lechuza diciéndome que James estaba allí._

**Una lechuza entro al living sobresaltando a la preocupada Lily.**

**-Es carta de Remus...- se dijo abriendola y leyendadola**

**Lils:**

**Hola! Espero que todo este bien allí. En este momento me encuentro en casa de Sirius con el despistado de James que se ha olvidado de decirte que vendría aquí esta noche. Por eso te mando esta carta. Espero que si te asustate el susto se haya esfumado.**

**Sinceramente,**

**Remus J. Lupin**

**P.D: Sirius manda saludos y Peter también que me olvide de mencionar que estaba aquí…..**

_Siempre era la misma rutina, trabajo, casa de Sirius y carta de Remus._

_Nunca saludos ni nada en especial. Me canse, pensé que no me quería o que me evitaba o peor que andaba con otra y sus amigos lo ocultaban...Así que decidí planteárselo..._

**-James**

**-Si, Lily**

**-¿Qué esta pasando que pasas menos tiempo en casa?- le espetó una preocupada Lilian**

**-Estoy en casa de Sirius- se excusó enseguida poniéndose nervioso**

**-Pero vas todos lo días, ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué hacen me ocultan?- pregunto Lily alzando la voz**

**-Somos amigos...**

**-Pero pasas todo el tiempo con ellos, yo también existo, ahora que nos mudamos juntos te escapas todo el tiempo de mi, parecieras que te olvidaras de mi...- dijo en tono reprochante**

**El se acercó, la tomó de la cintura y la beso dulcemente en los labios.**

**-Sabes que no es así- dijo mirándola a los ojos**

_Sus palabras y sus besos jamás calmaron mis ansias. Mi cumpleaños se acercaba y comenzaba a dudar mas._

_¿Por qué? Pues cada año desde que comenzamos a salir, un mes antes de mi cumpleaños, James me preguntaba que quería , yo se lo decía y se tomaba todo el mes para hacerme una fiesta y encontrar mi regalo._

_Pero ese año nada menciono..._

_Yo estaba al borde de la histeria._

_Cada día que pasaba James estaba mas nervioso. Y cada vez que iba "supuestamente" a la casa de Sirius, yo sospechaba más._

_Y ese día, a solo una semana de mi cumpleaños totalmente desesperada, me tome un día libre de mi trabajo, y lo seguí todo el día sin que el lo notara..._

**El día de James terminaba en su trabajo y era "supuestamente" la hora en que iría a casa de Sirius.**

**Comenzó a llover a cantaros...**

**Pero como ella sospecho cuando llego a la calle de la casa de Sirius, desvió al costado...**

**Se dirigía a la plaza...**

**El corazón de Lily latía a mil por segundo... Se escondió detrás de un árbol, y vio lo peor que podía haber visto.**

**James le entregaba a una muchacha una cajita que portaba anillos...una de casamiento...**

**No lo dudo mas...Ni siquiera se abstuvo a escuchar la conversación...Se levanto y entre lagrimas se largo lo mas rápido que pudo de allí...**

_En aquel momento creí que mi mundo, el que yo creía grandioso se desmoronaba poco a poco... Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente...Recordando los buenos tiempos, que ahora solo eran basura del pasado... Mientras imaginaba el rostro de mi hermana Petunia burlándose de mi y diciendo _**"Te dije que un pobre forastero anormal inservible"**_Miles de frases y futuros visibles atormentaban mi mente mientras me consolaba contra la almohada del sillón del living._

_Era una completa imbesil._

_Mi novio me engañaba, mis amigos lo encubrían...y yo no me lo había notado como una gran tonta._

_Seguí torturándome hasta que a media noche James volvió empapado por la lluvia. No parecía feliz pero tampoco triste. _

**-Lily- la llamo una voz conocida- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo?**

**Lily se incorporo y lavándose las lagrimas, se acerco a el.**

**-¿Qué te paso?**

**-¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué me pasa? Pensé que lo sabias desgraciado...- dijo descargando toda su furia**

**-¿Qué te pasa? No he hecho nada malo...**

**-Como juntarte con esa chica y darle un anillo de boda...No- dijo con una visible furia en sus ojos**

**-Me viste- pregunto sorprendido- oh, Lily, Cuanto lo siento te has confundido, créeme puedo explicártelo...**

**-¿Eso mismo le habrías dicho si ella te hubiera visto conmigo no?**

**-No, Lily estas equivocada, yo puedo explicarlo...**

**-No quiero tus mentirosas explicaciones- grito totalmente histeria...**

**PLAFF!**

**Lily le había encajado una cacheta.**

**-¡Me voy! ¡Hasta nunca James Potter! Te odio- dijo arrojando su cadenita que este le había regalado por su eterno amor**

**-Espera Lily- dijo tomando dolido el collar- ¡Realmente hay una explicación...!**

**Pero Lily no escucho, ya había un portazo y se había largado.**

**James salió de la casa, y corrió por todo el barrio pero no encontró rastro de Lily...y se dirigió nuevamente a casa de Sirius...**

_¡Me había dolido tanto que me engañara y, peor que me mintiera! Me sentí desesperada y corrí a casa de mis amigas quienes me consolaron y alojaron en su casa sin el menor inconveniente._

_Faltaban dos días para mi cumpleaños y me puse a mirar portarretratos en la casa de Stephany. En uno de ellos estábamos James y yo sonriendo felizmente. Eso había sido hace dos meses._

_James me había mandado millones de cartas, pidiéndome que lo escuchara que había excusas, me perseguía no parecia querer rendirce... _

_Rosas, flores, millones de cosas llegaron a mi, pero todas las queme rompí y olvide como a la suave brisa del viento._

_El día de mi cumpleaños numero 21, me levante y no encontré a mis amigas...Sospeche de una fiesta sorpresa...Aunque aun no estaba de animo, sobre todo por que el pensar en una fiesta sorpresa me hacia recordar a James..._

_Aquel me vestí, desayune y me dirige a mi trabajo. _

_Todos me felicitaron, yo solo agradecí y recibí regalos con el peor de los ánimos._

_Los regalos fueron hermosos pero ninguno logro hacerme olvidar a James en el día de mi cumpleaños._

_Pero el mejor de los regalos (que por cierto hizo que no lo olvidara para siempre) llego esa noche, cuando me dirigí a la casa de mi amiga donde actualmente me hospedaba._

**Lily abrió lentamente la puerta y:**

**-¡SORPRESA!**

**Amigos, familiares, compañeros de trabajo todos gritaron al usinuo. **

**-Gracias, pero no creo estar de ánimos- dijo Lily con ademán de marcharse**

**-Lo sabemos- dijo Marie saliendo de entre toda la multitud**

**-Por eso te trajimos una sorpresa y el mejor de los regalos- agrego Stephany**

_Delante mío apareció de todos lo hombres del mundo,James Potter. Estaba distinto, estaba pálido, con ojeras, parecía muy cansado y triste. Aun lo amaba pero mi odio me cegaba totalmente._

**-Lily...**

**-Esta es la sorpresa! El hombre que me hizo sentir como una desgraciada- exclamo Lily furiosa**

**-No- dijo firmemente Sirius- James vino a darte la explicación que todos sabemos desde hace dos meses, la que no quisiste escuchar...**

**James la miro esperando su atención.**

**-Ósea que todos sabían desde el principio de su traición y no me lo dijeron- dijo al borde de las lágrimas**

**-No- le dijo Remus- Si no hubieras arruinado la sorpresa...**

**-Lily- la llamo James de vuelta- Escúchame, por lo menos esta vez...**

**Lily miro al resto, todos estaban callados...**

**-Hace dos meses tome una decisión que aun sigue en pie- tomo aire- para eso necesite la ayuda de mis amigos y de todos tus conocidos, pretendía armar tu fiesta de cumpleaños y darte un regalo sorpresa, pero para eso necesitaba tiempo, se que el poco que tenia no lo dedique a ti, pero lo dedique en casa de Sirius donde practicaba con ayuda de mis amigos hasta la medianoche...**

**-Eso explica una parte- dijo Lily un poco mas tranquila- Pero y la chica- le dijo empesando a entristecerse**

**-Ella, vende anillos de casamiento en Diagon Alley- Lily lo miro sorprendida- Te había comprado un anillo, pero hubo un problema justo una semana antes de que te lo diera y el negocio en si no podía ayudarme, pero ella me prometió arreglarlo antes de tu cumpleaños, así que me encontré con ella antes de ir casa de Sirius y le di el anillo para que me lo cambiara por otro...Esa es toda la historia**

**-James...yo...esto es cierto...**

**El la miro suplicante...Todos la miraron con caras de "Perdónalo y cásate con el"**

_James se inclino tomo mi mano saco un caja del bolsillo (de echo era la misma que ella vio que el le dio a la muchacha) y me dijo._

**-Lily Evans, Si me crees, Quieres casarte conmigo- dijo sacando el anilo.**

_En ese momento no supe que hacer. Fui una idiota aunque luego en el resto de la fiesta todos me dijeron que habrían reaccionado igual. Comencé de repente a llorar me eche a sus brazos le pedí perdón y le dije que me casaría con el y mientras todos aplaudían el me susurro:_

**-Te amo Lily Evans, nunca te separes de mí**

**------------------- -------------------- -----------------------**

¿Fin?

**Espero les haya gustado, puede que haga un segundo capitulo...pero veremos que dice el publico...**

**Sinceramente,**

**Lamister**

**M.O.S**

**M.L.L**

**M.O.M**

**M.L.M**


	2. Desde las avellanas del ciervo

¿Quieres Casarte conmigo?

Summary: Lily esta desesperada, James esconde algo...El le dice que no es nada, sus amigos tambien, pero ella sospecha lo peor...Un mini- fic de como James le pidio a Lily que se casara con ella...

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenescan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

N/A:-

Uffffffff! Holas a todos! Que feliz me han hecho! Me dejaron reviewcitossssssssssss! Gracias, acá los respondo:

Casey:- _Thank you for tell me that.._

Princess Pixie Ice:- _Jajaj! You speak very well in Spanish…..Thank you to, for read my history_

Leo-P-l-Fail:-_Tenes razón! Esta un poco cursi...pero capaz desde un punto de vista neutro no tanto.._

Ayumi o haru:- _Que bueno que la leerias por que aquí esta..muajajaja..._

Klaudi Wri :-_No me mates que aqui lo sigo!ToT...n-n..._

Nagel- Yanu:- _Gracias!_

Herm25:- _Es bastante lindo…lo se….( mi ego)..._

Luli-chan:- _Muajaja, no sabes lo que te espera con los otros fics……¬¬_

Lyly Posesa:- _Wapisima…..yo? A vos te tendría que decir wapisima….a mi no TOT...gracias por los halagos...y por dejar review_

**Creo que esto es todo...acá va la única continuación...**

Capitulo.2:- _Desde las avellanas del ciervo_

_Todo comenzó cuando me plantee que nuestra relación había llegado un punto. Era momento de que el hecho de unir nuestras almas y cuerpos, algo que ya habíamos echo, sea legal._

_Resumiendo lo anterior, que nos casemos._

_Amaba tanto a Lily que aquel "gran paso" solo me parecia una forma mas de expresarle mi amor profundo por ella._

_Tome la decisión cuando nos mudamos juntos. Era momento de hacer nuestra relación, un matrimonio feliz y amoroso._

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEE!- exclamo Sirius-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ ESTAS LOCOOOOO!¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿DEJAR LA SOLTERIA POR LA MUJER QUE AMASSSS!

**-¡Hay, ya cálmate Canuto!- trato de tranquilizarlo Remus- A mi me parece una excelente idea James- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo**

**-¿Tu crees? Es que...**

**-ESTAS LOCO REMUS! SI SE CASA TENDRA QUE SER MAS RESPONSABLE Y NO PODRA VERNOS NUNCA MAASSSSSSS!LILY LO POSEERA COMO UN OBJETTTOOOOOOO!TOT- volvió a vociferar Sirius**

**-¬¬, ignorándote Canuto, tu que piensas Colagusano?- pregunto un paciente Remus**

-Pues yo creo que no es mala idea...- Sirius le lanza una mirada asesina- Comprendo que la ames, pero por otra parte Canuto tiene razón, tendrías que ser mas responsable...

**-En eso no hay problema- le sonrió James- Estoy dispuesto a todo por ella...**

**-De seguro Lily también lo estaría- lo apoyo Remus mientras les daba una palmaditas en la espalda- ¿O no Sirius? ¡¡¡¿¿¿O NO QUE AYUDAREMOS A CORNAMENTA A DAR SU GRAN PASO!¬¬**

**-Esta bien- dijo con tristeza- Pero solo por que quiero mucho a Lily y no la quiero hacer sufrir mas... ¡Pero prométeme que vendrás a visitarnos Jaime!**

**-Sisisisi,¡ pero no me digas Jaime!**

_Aunque mis amigos reaccionaron de distintas maneras a mi idea, todos estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarme._

_Desde ese momento, terminaba de trabajar llegaba a casa, cenaba y me iba para casa de Sirius, donde planeaba como daría ese "Gran Paso"._

_Con el tiempo, me ausentaba en casa cada vez más. Pensé que Lily se preocuparía, pero no dio muestras de preocupación, después de todo Remus siempre se encargaba de avisarle donde estaba._

**-¿Le dijiste?- pregunto Remus mientras mordía su chocolate**

**-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto James**

**-Que del trabajo te viniste para acá...**

**-Na, no creo que se preocupe...**

**-¬¬, le mandare una carta...- sugirió un Remus serio- debe estar preocupada, hace dos horas que deberías haber salido del trabajo...**

**-Gracias, Remus...- acoto James**

**-¡Mándale saludos de mi parte!- corearon al usinuo Sirius y Peter**

_Creí que todo marchaba bien mi plan ya estaba echo, se lo pediría el día de su cumpleaños. Cada año le organizaba una fiesta sorpresa, y ese año no seria la excepcion. Solo que esta ves, ella no me pediria su regalo, seria un regalo sorpresa._

_Como decia, crei que todo iba bien hasta que note que Lily comenzo a espantarse por mi ausencia y comenzaba a sospechar._

**-James **

**-Si, Lily **

**-¿Qué esta pasando que pasas menos tiempo en casa?- dijo muy preocupada **

**-Estoy en casa de Sirius- se excuso enseguida poniéndose nervioso **

**-Pero vas todos lo días, ¿Qué pasa, ¿qué hacen?¿qué me ocultan?- pregunto Lily alzando la voz**

**-Somos amigos...**

-Pero pasas todo el tiempo con ellos, yo también existo, ahora que nos mudamos juntos te escapas todo el tiempo de mi, pareciera que te olvidaras de mi...- dijo en tono reprochante

**El se acerco la tomo de la cintura y la beso dulcemente en los labios.**

**-Sabes que no es así- dijo mirándola a los ojos**

_Tal vez mis palabras no saciaron sus sospechas, pero por lo menos las calmaron por un tiempo._

_Pero todo comenzaba a venirse en mi contra. El anillo que compre tuvo un pequeño accidente, y la joyería no quiso ayudarme, pero uno de sus empleados se ofrecio arreglármelo. Esa noche luego del trabajo me encontraria con la empleada y le entregaria el anillo para que me lo arreglara. Lo hizo, pero eso en si solo empeoro las cosas..._

**Un exhausto y apurado James, ingresaba a su casa.**

**Ese día había logrado su cometido. Pronto tendría su anillo como nuevo. Con una sonrisa ingreso a su casa pero su sonrisa se borro enseguida.**

**Su tal vez futura esposa estaba tirada en el sillón llorando amargamente.**

**-Lily- la llamo una voz conocida- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo?**

**Lily se incorporo y lavándose las lagrimas, se acerco a el.**

**-¿Qué te paso?**

**-¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué me pasa? Pensé que lo sabias desgraciado...- dijo descargando toda su furia**

**-¿Qué te pasa? No he hecho nada malo...**

**-Como juntarte con esa chica y darle un anillo de boda...No- dijo con una visible furia en sus ojos**

**-Me viste- pregunto sorprendido- oh, Lily, Cuanto lo siento te has confundido, créeme puedo explicártelo...**

**-¿Eso mismo le habrías dicho si ella te hubiera visto conmigo no?**

**-No, Lily estas equivocada, yo puedo explicarlo...**

**-No quiero tus mentirosas explicaciones- grito totalmente histeria...**

**PLAFF!**

**Lily le había encajado una cacheta.**

**-¡Me voy! ¡Hasta nunca James Potter! Te odio- dijo arrojando su cadenita que este le había regalado por su eterno amor**

**-Espera Lily- dijo tomando dolido el collar- ¡Realmente hay una explicación...!**

**Pero Lily no escucho, ya había un portazo y se había largado.**

**James salió de la casa, y corrió por todo el barrio pero no encontró rastro de Lily...y se dirigió nuevamente a casa de Sirius...**

_Sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba poco a poco. Como podría haber sido tan idiota? Por primera vez en mi vida llore, y lo hice en los brazos de mis amigos. Quienes me ayudaron a seguir adelante. Intente de todo para que lily me perdonara, le mandaba flores (Que por cierto se había mudado con sus amigas) y cosas por el estilo, pero ella rechazaba todo..._

_A veces me tiraba en mi cama y miraba el anillo por horas...Pensando mi error...Creía que entonces era el fin del mundo...Pero los merodeadores y las amigas de lily decidieron seguir con el plann..._

**-Pero, ¿Cómo?- pregunto un desolado James**

**-¿Cómo?- sonrió Marie una de las amigas de Lily- haz lo que ibas a hacer, solo que a eso agrégale tu explicación...**

**-Nosotras nos encargaremos de que lily no este en casa...**

**-Jijiji- rió Sirius- Ves no tenias que preocuparte...**

**-Lily te perdonará, james- le dije Stephany- te lo aseguro..**

_El día del cumpleaños de Lily, a la noche, estaba muy nervioso, todos acomodaban cosas, mientras mis amigos me apoyaban._

_Miraba la casa. El hermoso olor de Lily abundaba en ella... A eso de las ocho Lily llego..._

**Lily abrió lentamente la puerta y:**

**-¡¡¡SORPRESA!**

**Amigos, familiares, compañeros de trabajo todos gritaron al usinuo.**

**-Gracias, pero no creo estar de ánimos- dijo Lily con ademán de marcharse**

**-Lo sabemos- dijo Marie saliendo de entre toda la multitud**

-Por eso te trajimos una sorpresa y el mejor de los regalos- agrego Stephany

_Yo salí entre la multitud, demacrado de la tristeza, y la mire con un profundo dolor..._

**-Lily...**

**-¡Esta es la sorpresa! ¡¡Traer a el hombre que me hizo sentir como una desgraciada!- exclamo Lily furiosa**

-No- dijo firmemente Sirius- James vino a darte la explicación que todos sabemos desde hace dos meses, la que no quisiste escuchar...

**James la miro esperando su atención.**

**-¿¿¿Ósea que todos sabían desde el principio de su traición y no me lo dijeron?- dijo al borde de las lagrimas**

**-No- le dijo Remus- Si no hubieramos arruinado la sorpresa...**

_Era el momento le diría la verdad y le pediría que se casara conmigo, estaba seguro de que ella me comprendería así que tome aire, y con mucho esfuerzo, hable:_

**-Lily- la llamo James de vuelta- Escúchame, por lo menos esta vez...**

**Lily miro al resto, todos estaban callados...**

**-Hace dos meses tome una decisión que aun sigue en pie- tomo aire- para eso necesite la ayuda de mis amigos y de todos tus conocidos, pretendía armar tu fiesta de cumpleaños y darte un regalo sorpresa, pero para eso necesitaba tiempo, se que el poco que tenia no lo dedique a ti, lo siento, pero lo dedique en casa de Sirius donde practicaba con ayuda de mis amigos hasta la medianoche, como entregarte ese valioso regalo...**

**-Eso explica una parte- dijo Lily un poco mas tranquila- Pero y la chica?- le dijo empezando a entristecerse**

**-Ella, vende anillos de casamiento en Diagon Alley- Lily lo miro sorprendida- Te había comprado un anillo, pero hubo un problema justo una semana antes de que te lo diera y el negocio en si no podía ayudarme, pero ella me prometió arreglarlo antes de tu cumpleaños, así que me encontré con ella antes de ir casa de Sirius y le di el anillo para que me lo cambiara por otro...Esa es toda la historia**

**-James...yo...esto es cierto...**

**El la miro suplicante...Todos la miraron con caras de "Perdónalo y cásate con el"**

**James se inclino tomo la mano de Lily saco un caja del bolsilloy le dijo.**

**-Lily Evans, Si me crees, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo sacando el anillo.**

_Los breves instantes que Lily lo pensó, fueron para mi una eternidad, una eternidad en la que recordé todo lo que habiamos pasado juntos. Aquellos, besos, lagrimas, abrazos, caricias...¿es que acaso valía la pena…? Para mí si lo valía, y para Lily también..._

**-Claro que quiero casarme contigo- Lily se habia echado a los brazos de James y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras todos aplaudían-Lo siento mucho...**

**-Ya no llores...Todo paso...**

_Y luego le susurre al oído mi más grande secreto..._

**-Te amo Lily Evans, Nunca te separes de mí...**

_Y ella me abrazo mas fuerte sonrió y me dijo:_

**-Yo también te amo...**

_----------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------_

**Bonitoooooooo, no?Espero que les haya gustado, este es el final...**

**Esta era la única y posible segunda parte..Aunque tal vez haya una segunda...**

**Besos y agradezco nuevamente los reviews..**

**Lamister**

**Miembro de La Orden Siriusana (M.O.S)**

**Miembro de La Legión de Las Lupinas (M.L.L)**

**Miembro de la Orden Merodeadora (M.O.M)**


End file.
